Teacher In The White Shirt
by landmilk
Summary: Sehun selalu memakai kemeja putih polosnya, itu membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy.


**Teacher In The White Shirt**

Character: Sehun Luhan

Rating: R

Genre: pwp

Oneshot

* * *

Luhan selalu mengamati wajah guru biologinya. Dia berwajah oval, bertulang pipi tinggi, kedua matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis, hidung yang sangat mancung, dan sepasang alis yang sempurna.

Jika ada muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya dia akan memukul keras tongkatnya ke arah meja murid tersebut. Gurunya seorang yang tegas, disiplin, dan serius, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak memunculkan raut sedih atau senang. Dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar walaupun sedang marah.

Semua murid dan guru perempuan jatuh ke dalam ketampanan pria berumur 27 tahun itu. Hanya dialah guru paling tampan dan yang termuda di sekolahnya.

Sehun biasa mengajar dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu yang dia gunakan sebagai alat penunjuk saat dia menerangkan pelajaran yang ia tulis di papan tulis, biasanya Sehun menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku agar nyaman saat mengajar. Dia selalu mengenakan kemeja putih, Luhan dapat melihat bentuk otot dada Sehun terbentuk di balik kemeja putihnya. Luhan sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Sehun, meraba tiap jengkal kulit putih Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dalam lamunanya ketika dia tidak menyangka guru yang sedang dia pikirkan berdiri didepannya.

"Saya harap yang kau pikirkan saat ini adalah pelajaran bukan hal yang tidak penting."

Matanya membulat mendengar suara Sehun, dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Temui saya setelah sekolah usai. Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dari hasil ketidakfokusan pikiranmu, anak muda" Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Derap sepatu oxford-nya menggema di dalam ruang kelas. Semua murid terdiam, mereka tahu tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun saat guru biologi mereka dalam keadaan marah. Luhan menghela nafas lega, dia merasa beruntung karena tongkat keras itu tidak di pukulkan ke atas mejanya. Tapi dia tidak seberuntung seperti yang dia kirakan.

.

Luhan duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya, semua orang sudah pergi ke tujuan masing- masing, dia harus menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan jam mengajarnya di kelas lain.

Luhan mendengar suara langkah sepatu, Sehun membuka pintu kelas. Dia membawa tongkatnya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas, telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mungkinkah dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat?

Luhan hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh gurunya. Sehun duduk di kursi guru, jari telunjuknya bergerak memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk mendatanginya. Dengan takut Luhan mendatangi Sehun masih dengan kepala menunduk. Dia berdiri di samping meja Sehun.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat selama saya mengajar tadi?" suaranya datar tanpa emosi.

Luhan mengangguk kecil dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun berdiri, "Lepaskan celanamu."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kaget Sehun. "A-apa maksud anda, Mr Oh?"

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pantatnya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

"Lakukan."

Luhan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celana jinsnya. Tangannya bergetar melepas karet elastis boxernya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang, memperlihatkan paha putih dan kakinya yang indah.

Luhan melihat Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti predator yang melihat santapan lezat. Sehun berdiri, berjalan memutari Luhan. Dia berdiri di belakangnya.

Sehun mengayunkan tongkatnya ke pantat Luhan, bercak merah terang terlihat. Pantatnya terasa terbakar dan perih.

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Luhan terus berteriak kesakitan memohon ampun kepada Sehun untuk berhenti. Dia tidak tahan menahan rasa sakitnya, dia menangis lirih.

"Ucapkan 'kumohon'." Sehun mengayunkan lagi tongkatnya.

"Ku..kumohon"

Sehun berhenti, dia menarik kasar rahang Luhan. Mencium dan menggiti bibir Luhan hingga merah membengkak. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata besarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bahagia, takut, atau marah.

Tangan besar Sehun merangkup pinggangnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa ragu Luhan menggosokkan penisnya dengan milik Sehun. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun. Mereka terus berciuman sehingga Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun mendudukkannya diatas meja setelah merasakan kulitnya menyentuh dinginnya kaca meja..

Sehun melepaskan baju Luhan. Mencubit kedua puting merah mudanya. Luhan mendesah nikmat. Tangan kanan Sehun menuruni tubuhnya, meraba disekitar pintu masuk Luhan. Kepalanya mendongak merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Sehun, terlalu banyak untuk diterimanya.

"Aah.."

Dia mendorong pantatnya kearahjari Sehun. Menginginkan jari- jari panjangnya memenuhi lubang anusnya.

Tiba- tiba Sehun menarik jarinya, menepuk kening. Wajahya terlihat kesal. Baru kali ini bagi Luhan melihat ekspresi Sehun berubah.

"Sialan aku lupa membawa pelumas," Sehun mendesis marah.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun membawanya masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Melapisi dengan salivanya. Sambil mengulum, dia memberikan Sehun tatapan polos layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menikmati lolipopnya.

Dia menyeringai, mengusap pipi Luhan dan menjilati cupingnya. Sehun menarik tangannya, memberi kecupan di bibirnya. Dia langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam tubuh Luhan dan tidak memberi Luhan jeda waktu untuk membiasakan jarinya.

Sehun merendahkan posisi kepalanya, berhadapan dengan puting kirinya. Menjilati puting kecilnya yang menegang. Desahan Luhan bertambah nyaring.

Sementara itu jari- jarinya menggaruk dinding rektumnya. Kaki Luhan tidak dapat diam, dia menendang udara.

Tangan kiri Sehun beralih ke penis Luhan. Meremasnya dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Sehun! Ahhh..."

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, dia merasakan dirinya akan datang.

Sehun menambah remasannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan semennya, mengenai telapak tangan Sehun meja dan celana Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun menghapus cairannya dengan lidah.

Merasakan Luhan terus memperhatikannya dia mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya, "Mau mencoba?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, Sehun memasukkan tangannya lagi ke dalam mulut Luhan. Lidahnya menjilat tangannya dengan cepat.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan seperti bocah kecil. Dia tidak menyangka mempunyai murid secantik dan semanis Luhan.

* * *

a/n: belajar biologi liat penjelasan tentang semen...


End file.
